shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aventura Selvagem
Aventura Selvagem is the Brazilian dub of Shopkins: Wild, in the Portuguese language. The movie was dubbed into Brazilian Portuguese three times. The first two dubs were produced in Rio de Janeiro by Audio News: One from 1996 for the original VHS release, and another for the later VHS tape and the early DVD from 2004-2006. The third and current dub was made by Herbert Richers from 2007-2008. Translations and Voices Description Encontre seu estilo selvagem e venha conhecer os Shoppets de Pawville em uma aventura animal! Quando as famosas estrelas de cinema Scarletta Gateau e Rubi Radiante recrutam a turma de Shopville para salvar os Shoppets, eles viajam pela selva e descobrem o incrível mundo de Pawville. Mas Pawville e os Shoppets claramente não precisam ser salvos. E de repente nada do que Scarletta diz parece ser verdade! O que está acontecendo? Será que os Shopkins, Shoppies e Shoppets vão conseguir se unir para resolver o mistério? Encontre sua tribo e se prepare para a aventura mais selvagem de todas! Distributors *Buenna Vista Films *Top Music *Paramount *SBT Music Songs Definir Amizade em Movimento (Set Friendship in Motion) Lyrics :Maçã! Kaká! Chokrocrante! e Baton! :Mary Menta! e Donatina! e Jessicake Número Um! : Vamos, vai, vai : Em uma aventura selvagem, : Vamos, vamos explorar : Com Jessicake e suas amigas! : Vamos, vai, vai : E conhecer novos rostos amigáveis, : A cidade é apenas uma viagem de trem! : Cidade grande, grandes e grandes aventuras! : Shopkins: selvagem, estilo selvagem! Por Que Não Ir Selvagem! (Why Not Go Wild!) Lyrics :Este é um lugar onde vemos o positivo, :E todo adeus é ver você mais tarde, gator :Uma nova aventura, qualquer coisa possível :Nós montamos as boas vibrações, assim como um elevador :(Oh ay oh) Então o que você está esperando peles? :(Oh ay oh) Você está em outro mundo :(Oh ay oh) Então o que você está esperando peles? :(Oh ay oh) :Por que não enlouquecer? Encontre o seu estilo :Se isso faz você sorrir, é o seu modo de vida :Por que não enlouquecer? Encontre sua tribo :Há um lugar para você aqui, tudo bem :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? (Enlouquecer) :(Uh oh oh oh) :Não importa quem você é, você tem que se divertir :E nos divertimos aqui melhor que ninguém :Nós damos boas risadas, e não queremos dizer nenhum mal :Nós vamos acordá-lo com o alarme selvagem :(Oh ay oh) Então o que você está esperando peles? :(Oh ay oh) Você está em outro mundo :(Oh ay oh) Então o que você está esperando peles? :(Oh ay oh) :Por que não enlouquecer? Encontre o seu estilo :Se isso faz você sorrir, é o seu modo de vida (Oh oh oh) :Por que não enlouquecer? Encontre sua tribo :Há um lugar para você aqui, tudo bem :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? Lyrics (Reprise) :Uh! Ha! :Ha! Ha! Ha! :(Oh ay oh) Então o que você está esperando peles? :(Oh ay oh) Você está em outro mundo :(Oh ay oh) Então o que você está esperando peles? :(Oh ay oh) :Por que não enlouquecer? Encontre o seu estilo :Se isso faz você sorrir, é o seu modo de vida :Por que não enlouquecer? Encontre sua tribo :Há um lugar para você aqui, tudo bem :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? :Limões Foxy! :Agora que você esteve aqui, você sabe :Você tem essa batida, solta o fluxo :Enlouqueça e mostre o caminho :Nós não somos apenas amigos, famil-ay :Vá levar esse estilo selvagem com você :Bondade em tudo que você faz :Todos os dias, seja quem você é (festa!) :Seja feroz, alcance as estrelas! :(Oh-ay-oh) Então, o que você está esperando? :(:Oh-ay-oh) Você está em outro mundo :(Oh-ay-oh) Então, o que você está esperando? (Oh sim!) :(Oh-ay-oh) :Por que não enlouquecer? Encontre o seu estilo :Se isso faz você sorrir, é o seu modo de vida (Ooh-ooh-ooh) :Por que não enlouquecer? Encontre sua tribo :Há um lugar para você aqui, tudo bem :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? :Por que não enlouquecer? Por que não ficar louco? Eu Me Escondendo Por Dentro (Me Hiding Inside) Lyrics :O mundo é assustador, é verdade :Na maioria das vezes eu não sei o que fazer :Não pode nem ficar de pé, com medo de falar :Tão tímido e cheio de dúvidas :Mas eu sei que sou cauteloso, eu sei :Eu realmente gostaria que não fosse verdade :Eu queria ser mais, eu gostaria que eles pudessem ver :A garota corajosa se escondendo dentro de mim :Eu quero ser corajoso como eu posso sonhar :Eu quero cavar dentro de mim :Eu quero me sentir livre para finalmente ver a luz :Para brilhar :E isso pode levar mais tempo :Mas eu não posso esperar, eu tenho que encontrar o eu :O eu me escondendo por dentro :Eu posso ser egoísta, eu sei :Queria fazer parte do show :Ouça o aplauso, sinta o holofote :Mas nada disso parece certo :Tudo vale a pena verdadeiramente? :Isso pode ser tudo que existe para mim? :Uma vida de fama, sozinha sem amigos :É realmente assim que minha história termina? :Eu quero ser mais do que eu tenho sido :Eu quero consertar tudo o que vi :Eu quero mudar tudo e fazer o que é certo :Para brilhar :Quem se importa se eu sou uma grande estrela? :Não parece tão bom até agora :Finalmente chegou a hora de tentar :Para encontrar o eu escondido dentro :Eu devo ser corajoso e ficar de pé :É hora de quebrar essas paredes :A coragem que preciso :Sempre foi uma parte de mim :A vida pode ser difícil, mas vale a luta :Eu vou tomar uma posição e fazer o que é certo :Para brilhar :Eu vou ser mais (corajoso) do que eu posso sonhar :Eu vou ser melhor (mais forte) do que eu tenho sido :Eu vou descobrir como entrar na luz :E brilhe forte :E isso pode levar mais tempo :Mas eu não posso esperar, eu tenho que encontrar o eu :O eu me escondendo por dentro O Bom Amigo é Sempre o Principal (The Most Important Thing is Being Friends) Lyrics :Ninguém tem que ser o favorito :Não é uma competição no final :Não importa se você prova que é o melhor :Mas o que vai acontecer quando você colocar sua amizade à prova :Não importa quem é o favorito :O mais importante é ser amigo! :O mais importante é ser amigo! :Todo mundo pode ajudar! Todos participem! Quando todo mundo tem um papel a desempenhar :Então todos podem vencer! :Todo mundo pode ajudar! :Vermelho, verde, amarelo ou azul! :Quando você está pronto para tentar :Você descobrirá o que pode fazer! :Todos podem ajudar! :O que estou dizendo é verdade! :Quando você experimenta :Você descobrirá o que pode fazer! :Ninguém tem que ser o favorito :Não é uma competição no final :Não importa se você provar :Que você é o melhor :Mas o que vai acontecer quando você :Coloque sua amizade para o teste :Não importa :Quem é o favorito :A coisa mais importante :é ser amigos :Ninguém tem que ser o favorito :Todos podem ajudar) :Não é uma competição no final :(Todos se juntam) :Não importa se você provar Que você é o melhor :Todo mundo pode ganhar! :Mas o que vai acontecer quando você :Coloque sua amizade para o teste :Não importa quem é o favorito :A coisa mais importante :está sendo amigos! :A coisa mais importante :está sendo amigos! De Dentro Para Fora (Inside Out) Lyrics :Sentado aqui com medo de mostrar o que tenho dentro :Tanto para dizer, eu quero dizer, em vez disso eu sento e me escondo :Dentro de mim, a estrela dos arremessos, não pode ser negada :É hora de deixar essa estrela atirar muito longe :Então vamos lá, pegue o que está dentro :Mostre a eles o que você não pode esconder :Vamos lá, deixe o que está por dentro :Venha, deixe o que está dentro :Pegue, venha e junte-se :Vamos lá, deixe o que está por dentro :Dê uma olhada dentro e solte :Porque o mundo é melhor quando você mostra o que você é :Não perca seu tempo com medo e dúvida :Porque você tem aquela coisa especial que o mundo não pode viver sem, yeah! :Venha, pegue o que tem dentro :Mostre a eles o que você não pode esconder :Vamos lá, deixe o que está por dentro :Venha, deixe o que está dentro :Pegue, venha e junte-se :Vamos lá, deixe o que está por dentro :Agora é a hora de tomar esses medos :E deixe-os ir porque você sabe :Chegou a hora de mostrar ao mundo :A luz interna está brilhando :Pegue o que está dentro e solte (e deixe sair) :Porque o mundo é um lugar melhor quando você mostra o que você é :Este é o seu tempo, então trabalhe (trabalhe) :Porque você tem aquela coisa especial que o mundo não pode viver sem, yeah! :Venha, pegue o que tem dentro :Mostre a eles o que você não pode esconder :Vamos lá, deixe o que está por dentro :Venha, deixe o que está dentro :Pegue, venha e junte-se :Vamos lá, deixe o que está por dentro :Apenas deixe sair, apenas deixe sair :Ei! Mostre o mundo, mostre o mundo! :Vamos lá, deixe o que está dentro, do avesso :Mostre ao mundo o que tem dentro, dance e grite :Vamos lá, deixe o que está dentro, do avesso :Mostre ao mundo o que tem dentro, dance e grite :Vamos lá, deixe o que está dentro, do avesso :Mostre ao mundo o que tem dentro, dance e grite :Vamos lá, deixe o que está dentro, do avesso :Mostre ao mundo o que tem dentro, dance e grite A Jornada Não Tem Fim (The Journey Never Ends) Lyrics : Venha uma jornada : Com Jessicake e amigos : Em todo o mundo e depois de volta : Grandes novas aventuras para todos verem (Vamos!) : Muito a descobrir em cada país : Vamos para a China, Austrália, Espanha, Peru! (Sim!) : Quênia, México, o mundo inteiro! : Confira os pandas, coalas, cangurus : Com Jessicake e suas amigas, a jornada nunca acaba! (Vamos lá!) : Viaje pelo mundo com curiosidade ('' Vamos! ) : Pule a bordo há muito para ver ("Vamos!") : País a país, vamos explorá-los todos : Eles são todos tão diferentes, alguns grandes alguns pequenos : Nós vamos para a Índia, Polônia, Alemanha também! (''Vamos lá!) : Egito, Itália, o mundo inteiro! : Confira os leões, elefantes, zebras também! : Com Jessicake e suas amigas, a jornada nunca acaba (Vamos!) (Yeah!) : Com Jessicake e suas amigas (Jessicake e seus amigos!) : Nós vamos para a Rússia, América, Japão também! : França, Brasil, o mundo inteiro! : Confira os tigres, crocodilos, macacos também! : Com Jessicake e suas amigas, a jornada nunca termina (Yeah!) : Woah-oh-oh-oh! : Jessicake e suas amigas : Woah-oh-oh-oh! : Viaje pelo mundo de ponta a ponta! : Woah-oh-oh-oh! : A aventura acabou de começar : Jessicake e suas amigas : A jornada nunca acaba! Tema de Abertura (Shopkin Roll Call) Lyrics (coro) : Eles são dois, são quatro, são seis, são oito : Compras para o conteúdo de seus corações : Amarelo e verde, vermelho, laranja e azul : Eles são a tripulação realmente útil. : Todos com papéis diferentes para jogar : Rodada a loja Small Mart ou longe : Descendo as colinas e contornando as curvas : Jessicake e suas amigas : Jessiecake, ela é a atrevida : Lana, ele é novo e muito divertido. : Maçã puxa o e-mail a tempo, : Chokrocrante trovejamentos abaixo da linha. : Kaká realmente conhece as coisas dela : Donatina está sempre se exibindo : Iris quer ajudar e compartilhar : Baton, bem, digamos, ele é quadrado. ('' chorus x2 '') Fun Facts Trivia *The Brazilian president at the time this dub was created was Lula da Silva. *This is the earliest known Shopkins: Wild foreign dub to date, as it began in 1996. It is one of the two foreign dubs of the 90s (the other being 野外世界的野外冒险) to use the original American cut of the visuals. The other three dubs of the 90s use foreign visual cuts that have minor differences from the American versions (such as an alternate title card in Why Not Go Wild! along with an animation error at the end of said Silly Song). *References to the boogeyman are replaced with the term "cara feia," loosely translating to "ugly guy." **Even though this name is used to refer to said character, the term recognized in Brazil to refer to him is "Bicho Papão." *Text onscreen is read by a male voiceover. **However, the Wild logo in the opening is read by a young girl (although only in the VHS/DVD dub). **At the beginning of the movie, Ava Blade talks loud. *Thomas & Friends Series 22 has been rumored to have been dubbed under the name "Grande Mundo! Grandes Aventuras!" However, it has been confirmed that any dub of it never existed. **On a similar note, All The Girls Around the World is also rumored to have a dub in existence, but this has been unconfirmed. *The movie was dubbed exclusively for TV and has not been distributed to DVD, having not been dubbed by Audio News in the first place. *The reasons for the show being re-dubbed twice are as follows: **The 1st Audio News dub of the show was done very poorly. **When SBT decided to acquire the series, they thought the Audio News dub was bad. Remarks *In this dub, it had the Universal Logo removed. *In this dub, Rubie Blaze says "cashew" (cajueiro) rather than "plum" (ameixa). This was done in order to rhyme with "bombeiro" (firefighter). *On the compilation releases, the closing scene is bizarrely missing. *Religious content was inserted in the 1st dub. *In the 1st dub, Bunny Bow and Pupkin Cake are given very high pitched voices similar to that of a young girl. Goofs *In the 1st Audio News dub, during closing scenes, part of the theme song oddly plays instead of the in-movie music. **This is likely because the dubbers at the time may have thought the movie music was disrespecting God. *In the 1st dub of the movie, there is no narration in the beginning, but when the narrator kicks in, there is singing at the same time. This continues up until the scene in the cinema. *In the 1st dub, the English dialogue can be faintly heard. *In the 2nd dub, Jessicake says "Dance, dance, yeah!" untranslated. *In the original dub of the mvoie, "dental wax" is translated as "creme dental," which refers to toothpaste. *In the 2nd dub, Lippy Lips isn't heard crying, although her mouth moves as if she is and tears still appear. **Chapter 3 on its DVD release is also missing as well. *Jessicake does not say "...(character) said" after certain dialogue spoken by characters in the 1st dub. Gallery Pictures av108785_1.jpg|The movie on DVD aD3a1QIQiyWP6MRDlLXJjWsBspb.jpg images (1).jpeg dvd-shopkins-aventura-selvagem-lacrado-D_NQ_NP_912040-MLB28702823728_112018-F.jpg SHOPPIKINGS WILD - AVENTURA SELVAGEM 2018.jpg Songs Gallery Category:International